The prior art position sensor in a joystick generally comprises a contact-type varistor controller. As shown in FIG. 1, the contact-type varistor controller 60 comprises two shielding plates 65 and 65′, a control wheel 66 pivotally arranged between the two shielding plates 65 and 65′, electro brushes 67 and 67′ arranged on outer facers of the control wheel 66, varistors 68 and 68′ annularly arranged on inner facers of the shielding plates 65 and 65′, respectively.
However, the electro brushes 67 and 67′ and varistors 68 and 68′ may suffer from wear after long-term use. The contact-type varistor controller 60 is degraded and thus has a shorter work life.